


Stormy Boredom

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut, romione, they're just trying to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: More like steamy boredom...





	Stormy Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while friends! I've finally got my writing groove back, so expect more from me soon!

The summer heat wave had come to a tumultuous end on the 3rd August 1998. A shame really because it had helped to heal so many after the Battle of Hogwarts, the bright warm sunshine dimming the pain and sorrow.  
Hermione could feel the clinging heat, that had grown to be oppressive in the lead up to the storm, melting away as the rain fell loudly against the roof of the Burrow, concealing every other noise in the house from Ron’s bedroom.  
It was mid-afternoon and so far they had spent the rainy day quietly sharing Ron’s orange bed, side by side with their legs intermingling every so often, a book and a magazine in hands as the rain continued its noisy descent. They had been sat on the bed since lunch, three hours had passed since and Hermione could feel herself losing interest in the book in her hands. She could also feel Ron’s attention beginning to wane.  
He’d begun to wriggle about on the bed beside her more and more frequently and even now, he couldn’t seem to stop. His legs stretched out from their curled up position, joints popping and a sigh escaping his lips before a yawn took over, hands coming up to rub at his eyes, dropping the magazine from his grasp so that it fell to his stomach.  
Hermione smiled to herself at his agitation, being trapped inside for the first time in weeks was really messing with the routine he, and she, had fallen into. The restlessness he was exhibiting was beginning to get to her, as though their minds and bodies were still on alert, even after 3 months.  
But those 3 months had kept them bust; filled with conferences, press conferences, hearings, funerals, sleeping, healing, swimming and loving. It felt, to Hermione, as though this was the first day where there were zero distractions left to them, only one another in the bright orange attic room of the Burrow.  
And yet, with only a month left before Hermione returned to Hogwarts, they found themselves beside one another, bored. Not even ‘Bridget Jones’ Diary’ was entertaining Hermione the same as it had been, (a book that had sat on her bookshelf at home for the last two years in the hopes of finding time to read it amongst her studies).  
Ron sighed again beside her, shuffling himself further down on the bed until his head no longer rested on the headboard beside Hermione’s, but was on the pillow beside Hermione’s jean-clad hip.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Hermione chastised as she watched Ron’s eyelids begin to droop in his new position.  
“What?” He asked eye popping open to stare at her in confusion.  
“No napping. Last time you slept for too long and then kept me up all night.” She scolded, placing her book down on the over full bedside table. She turned back to find him looking up at her with a wicked grin on his lips.  
“I can quite clearly remember you enjoying me keeping you up all night though?” Ron countered quickly his grin turning smug as Hermione felt her cheeks heat, also remembering that night about a month ago.  
“Yes, well…what I didn’t enjoy was your mother’s constant questions about why we were both so tired the next day.” Hermione had turned even more, resting her weight on her hip and looking down into cerulean eyes that were bright and happy.  
“Worth it.” Ron said and raised his eyebrows before his smug looked disappeared to be replaced with a yawn.  
“Ron!” Hermione scolded, shoving at his shoulder. “I’m serious!” She left her hand against his chest and couldn’t stop the small smile that lifted her lips as she watched his own full lips grin up at her cheekily.  
“Well then, maybe you should come up with some better way to entertain me, because I’m bored and sick of reading about brooms that are so far out of my price range that I’d have to sell everything I own, even Pi-“  
Hermione had lifted her hand from his chest and placed it over his moving mouth, feeling his warm breath and lips move gently against her palm for a moment before she felt a smile beneath her fingers.  
“Fine.” She replied with a raising of her eyebrows and lifted a leg to place over the top of Ron, straddling his hips, one hand on his chest, the other still resting over his mouth feeling the way his breathing spiked and the wet brush of his tongue as he wet his lips.  
Above him Hermione admired for a moment, the way Ron’s ears began to flush in arousal, his eyelids becoming heavy, his eyes darkening, the way they ran up and down her hungrily.  
“Mgnskhksl…” Ron mumbled out beneath Hermione’s hand and she pulled it away, resting it on his shoulder so that she was leaning over him, short curls falling around her head.  
“What?” She asked with a smirk, leaning further toward Ron and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before nuzzling her nose into his neck, beneath his flushed ear.  
“You’re so fucking sexy.” He said, voice husky as he lifted his hands from the bed and let them begin to caress her hips, fingers skimming underneath her t-shirt occasionally.  
“Shut up.” Hermione told him, running her teeth over his neck gently as his hands strayed further into her shirt, pushing it up and letting his long fingers gently trace shapes over her back.  
“I’m not joking.” Ron said seriously into her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body.  
Ron’s hands ran back down to her hips pressing them down into his own while he moved up against her. “Seriously.” He mumbled letting his hands hold her to him and revelling in the way Hermione’s teeth and tongue were moving against his neck.  
Hermione could feel his growing bulge beneath her body and moved against it, her hips stroking backwards and forwards slowly moving her head away from his neck to note the way the flush of his ears has spread to his neck and cheeks.  
He was watching her, his eyes straying from her own to graze over her body, up and down while Hermione continued to move against him, her hips circling against his.   
Ron groaned out again, “so sexy” as his hands gripped at her hips tighter and his body bucked up from the bed causing Hermione to shriek out and take hold of his t-shirt for balance.  
Hermione giggled at her own girlish tones moving closer to Ron again, nipping her way along his jaw as they moved against one another slowly.   
The rain was still pounding against the roof and it covered their laboured breathing somewhat. But Hermione could feel Ron’s breaths against her ear as she continued to nip and lick at his throat and jaw.  
His hands loosened from her hips as Hermione pressed her hips down with a little more force and began to suck strongly against his neck. His hands moved from her hips to her arse, squeezing the jean clad globes as he so loved to do.  
Hermione moaned and pulled away from Ron’s neck with a wet sound and surveyed her handy work with a smirk.  
“Did you leave a mark?” Ron asked breathlessly.  
Hermione didn’t answer only continued to move her hips, a little rougher than before, and pressed her lips to Ron’s. Ron was quick to open his mouth beneath hers, quick to swipe his tongue along hers, quick to moan and knead at her behind a little more wantonly.  
Together they moved, lips and hips and hands all connected beneath the drumming beat of the rain on the roof.  
Hermione was still moving on top of Ron, her pace quickening and quickening as the friction began to delight not only him, but her as well. She could feel how wet she was as she continued to brush herself against him, still fully clothed but somehow it was enough in that moment.  
Ron kept letting out groans into her mouth as she moved and would keep bucking up into her, causing moans to slip into his own mouth from hers. Together they were creating something sensual even fully clothed.  
“Shit Hermione.” Ron mumbled as he pulled back to breathe deeply from the now cooling air.  
“Don’t stop.” She moaned out, one hand moving from his chest to take hold of the back of his neck and pulling him toward her, their lips connecting once more.  
They moved and moved and moved against one another, until they could no longer kiss, until they had to separate to be able to breathe. But still they kept up their movements. Panting and groaning Ron moved a hand from Hermione’s arse to press through the crotch of her jeans, moving his thumb around until Hermione uttered a loud, breathy “fuck”.  
Ron grinned beneath her, his thumb moving solidly against her crotch as Hermione writhed above him, pressing down against him harder and harder.  
“Shit-shit.” Ron said into the room as his instincts kicked in and he began pushing his hips up into Hermione’s rapidly and pressed against her more insistently.  
Hermione came first, moaning loudly and pressing her lips to Ron’s once more to quieten herself. She continued to move against him and just as she began to slow Ron felt himself come too, his hips pressing into her erratically before her fell back to the bed with a sigh into Hermione’s mouth.  
“Fuck.” Ron sighed out moving his hands to take hold of her jean-clad arse once more.  
Hermione just sighed loudly, letting her torso rest on top of his and her lips press gently to the bruise on the side of his neck she had made earlier making Ron hiss..  
“Is it a bad one?” He asked, his hands stroking up and down, from her back to her arse.  
“Yeah…sorry.” Hermione mumbled pressing her lips to it once more.  
Ron’s chest rumbled beneath her as he chuckled. “No you’re not.”  
“No I’m not.” Hermione agreed with a laugh lifting her head to look down at Ron’s flushed, freckled face once more. “You’re really quite beautiful you know that?”  
Ron gave her a puzzled look and then burst out a loud laugh, jostling Hermione on top of him.  
“Shut up.”  
“No really! Especially after…you know…you get all glowy. I like it.” Hermione told him, lifting a hand to trace over his freckled skin that did have a certain glow to it now.  
“Shut it.” Ron told her bashfully, his cheeks colouring brightly.  
“Make me.” She said mischievously.   
“Give me a couple of minutes and I will.” He told her his hands running around her hips to the top of her jeans where he began to undo the buttons there.  
“Ron!” Came the magnified voice of Molly Weasley. “Please come down and get your laundry.” Ron groaned his hands dropping to the bed. “You too Hermione.” Came Molly’s magnified voice again, though it seemed to hold an undercurrent of amusement this time.  
Ron looked at Hermione, laughter playing on his face though he bit his bottom lip to hold himself back.  
“Shit we forgot to silence the door.” Hermione said and fell forward, her head hitting Ron’s chest with a soft thud as they both broke out into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) | btw, come say hi!


End file.
